User blog:Joeaikman/What if users were an ERB character
Welcome to the second installment of this thing that wasn't meant to be a series :D today we look at which wiki users would replace who in an ERB. I know blogs like this have been done before so with the help of Fire we have been looking for deeper links. As before feel free to suggest your own. The List 1.) User:ProbablyNoah is William Shakespeare - The master rhymer of the wiki (and favourite to win the tourney) is the obvious replacement for the greatest writer of all time 2.) User:Icey778 is Justin Bieber - Two new and very controversial people. Whilst Bieber splits people across the globe Icey has met a mixed reception on joining the wiki. He should be left rest assured, he can probably sing better than the person he replaces 3.) User:ATinyFloatingWhale is Billy Mays - The Lord of the Pitch is naturally replaced by the wikis biggest self advertiser in whale. I know I used him last time but I fell in love with this idea. 4.) User:BackToTheFuturama86 is Rick Grimes - BTTF has been a member of staff on this wiki for a long time and as such feel he would replace long serving sheriff, Grimes. They are both long serving law enforcers after all. 5.) User:TheDoctorTenGrinch is Moses - Whilst Moses wandered around in the desert for a long time everyone was left saddened as Grinch vanished, so I feel these two match up as both got lost and disappeared for a long time. 6.) User:Karichanx102 is Stephen King - Don't we all love Kari with her amazing writing skills and her eccentricity (didn't know that was a word :P). She is the perfect matchup for King, especially with her horror. 7.) User:Ximena 13 is John Lennon - Lennon is easily the most recognisable of the Beatles (sorry George, Paul and Ringo) whilst on this wiki Xim is the most recognised member of four stars. Both are the most recognised member of groups of 4. 8.) User:ShoopDaKev is Christopher Columbus - Columbus founded a new world, America (or he at least discovered it) whilst Shoop discovered the ERB wiki wiki (according to Fire) 9.) User:Wachowman is Isaac Newton - Newton was played by a singer famous for parodies and who on this wiki is renowned for their parodies? Yes that's right, Basa.... I mean Wachow. 10.) User:MultiSuperVids II is Ebenezer Scrooge - MSV started off his time on the wiki badly, however he has managed to turn it around, just like Scrooge does in both A Christmas Carol and his rap battle 11.) User:NightFalcon9004 is Walter White - The opposite of the one above this, Night started off as a good, law-abiding user but became more evil as his time went by, just like chemistry teacher White does in Breaking Bad. 12.) User:DudeWithASuit is Nikola Tesla - Who else would be the user most impeccably dressed? 13.) User:Loygansono55 is Miley Cyrus - Miley takes scary selfies, Barry's give me nightmares, the connection was here straight from the off 14.) User:TJBoyd is Lady Gaga - Who else has this many outfits? Well maybe CE but I used him last time 15.) User:RespectThePixel is Edgar Allan Poe - They both love their Raven. 16.) User:RichardMilhousNixon is George Washington - The First American patriot and the most patriotic American on the wiki (suggested by User:WonderPikachu12) 17.) User:BasaltWolfED145RS is Goku - What he said :P 18.) User:Negative IV is Cleopatra - She's bossy...she made me do it....why? 19.) User:ShaunoftheRed is Bill Nye - Both are well known for both arguments they have been involved in and their strong stance on whether or not religion should be believed in. Category:Blog posts